


A Unique Laugh

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [47]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah's laugh is one of Sean's favorite sounds.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 4





	A Unique Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: laughing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

One of Sean’s favorite sounds in the world was the sound of Elijah laughing, basically because it was a laugh like no other. It was more of a giggle than a laugh, and every time Sean heard that delightful sound it reminded him of the innocence of childhood.

Elijah’s giggle was so unique to him that Sean bet that if Elijah was in a room with fifty other men, all dressed the same and all laughing, that he’d be able to pick out Elijah by his laugh alone. 

Sean imagined Elijah as an old man, still emitting that same childish giggle. The idea of it tickled him. 


End file.
